1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a processing system, a processing method, and a program for processing information regarding a semiconductor treatment apparatus.
2. Description of Background Art
In the related art, there are proposed a host computer that monitors industrial machinery inside a factory and a system connected to a vendor-side computer that transmits response information to the host computer from the vendor-side computer when an abnormality occurs in the industrial machinery (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 2706793). The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.